Mundo Omicrón
by katqui21
Summary: Cuando un error lo cambia todo, ¿podrán los causantes devolver el orden en la tierra? ¿Podrá la población entender que los sucesos no fueron planeados de esa manera?
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

¿Qué harías si tu vida cambia de repente en menos de 10 segundos?

Abrir una lata de refresco, empezar a cruzar una calle o posar la mirada sobre algún suceso que llamase tu atención en un momento determinado.

Solo 10 segundos para cualquier acontecimiento al azar, solo 10 segundos en los que nada parece ocurrir, pero sin embargo ocurre. El mundo se mueve, la gente se mueve, la rutina continua su curso.

La mayoría de las personas el 20 de abril de 2012, en el intervalo de tiempo entre las 16 horas 24 minutos y 10 segundos y las 16 horas 24 minutos y 20 segundos, estarían haciendo algo "común y corriente", pero no nuestra protagonista.

Conocida como Quinn Fabray, una chica de 24 años, pelo rubio, ojos color avellana, estatura media, físico medio, una persona media en general. Pero ella no es una persona media, ella experimenta con genes humanos para una compañía farmacéutica la cual se dedica a realizar experimentos ilegales.

Su último proyecto consiste en mezclar ADN humano, con ADN de diferentes animales. No vale la pena nombrarlos, pues la cantidad es grotesca…, exagerada…, simplemente fuera de límites.

Bien, ¿Qué pasaría si el 20 de Abril, a la hora antes mencionada, un ayudante un poco torpe de la señorita Fabray entrara en su laboratorio, en el momento exacto en el que se están por mezclar las cantidades exactas de ADN para crear un ser humano simplemente más fuerte?

Hay que repetirlo: simplemente más fuerte. Ese es su objetivo, poder hacer a los paralíticos caminar, poder curar diversas enfermedades, o mejor aún, ser lo suficientemente fuertes para no contraerlas.

Pero Quinn no contaba con el factor sorpresa, ese factor por el cual su ayudante no se amarró los cordones de su zapato, por tener las manos sobrecargadas con sobres y papeles que su jefa le mando acabar el día anterior, pero que él no pudo terminar por salir de fiesta para poder conquistar a una chica a la cual no se había atrevido a hablar en meses.

Todas las mañanas Thomas entra en la misma cafetería, a la misma hora, para pedir el mismo desayuno. Allí se encuentra con Brenda, la guapa camarera de la cual Thomas está enamorado desde el primer día que le pidió su primer café con leche y su tostada de desayuno.

Pero el 19 de Abril Brenda, la cual está enamorada secretamente de Thomas también, viendo la timidez del chico decide hacer algo ella para llamar su atención.

La mañana del 19 de Abril Thomas entra en la cafetería para pedir su desayuno, pero otra camarera compañera de Brenda le lleva a su mesa un cappuccino decorado con chocolate tostado y un croissant elaborado esa misma mañana, junto con una nota en la cual se cita a Thomas en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad.

El chico fascinado con la misteriosa invitación, decide acudir a la cita, en la cual aparece Brenda.

Hasta aquí todo va sobre raíles, si no fuera porque Thomas descuida el informe que Quinn Fabray le pidió en su oficina antes de las 17 horas del 20 de Abril.

Al descubrir a la mañana siguiente el informe sin acabar, se pone las zapatillas lo más rápido que puede para ir temprano a la oficina, en la cual trabaja en el informe hasta las 16 horas y 23 minutos. Le toma un minuto el recoger los papeles y acudir con ellos al laboratorio de su jefa, la cual se encuentra mezclando las proporciones exactas de ADN de su proyecto en el preciso momento en el que Thomas pisa el cordón de su zapatilla, el cual no amarro por estar apurado, y sufre una aparatosa caída.

En ese momento Quinn gira su cabeza para comprobar lo ocurrido, descuidando el gotero que se encuentra en su mano, del cual cae una gota más de la que ella no se percata.

Pues bien, si alguno de esos sucesos hubieran ocurrido de otra manera, quizás si Thomas invitara a Brenda a una cita antes, o si sencillamente Brenda no hubiera hecho nada para conquistar a Thomas, o si quizás Quinn hubiese realizado el proyecto otro día, a cualquier otra hora, o simplemente no hubiera mandado aquel informe a aquel patoso empleado el cual podría haberse atado simplemente el cordón de su zapatilla, quizás, y solo quizás, se podría haber contado con un ser humano biológicamente desarrollado, mas fuerte, más sano…

Pero como los sucesos ocurrieron de la forma narrada, esa gota de más lleva al mayor desastre que la historia de la humanidad pueda recordar.

Esa gota altera el transcurso de la paz en la tierra.

Esa gota, crea un virus conocido como el virus Omicron, el cual es inyectado a una rata de laboratorio, por la completa ignorancia de una simple gota de más.

El virus una vez encontrado un cuerpo para amoldarse, empieza a pasarde rata en rata, de animal en animal, y finalmente, de persona en persona.

Esta es la historia de Quinn Fabray, y como 10 segundos de su vida, cambiaron por completo la de todo el planeta.

HOLAAAAA! En primer lugar decir que soy megasuperultrafan de el fandom Faberry y de los fanfics en general!

Me encantan Nuevos caminos, siempre es hoy, all about a girl… y un largo etc que si me pongo a nombrar tengo que poner tres paginas mas jajaja asi que desde aquí mi mas sincera enhorabuena a las grandes escritoras que nos podemos encontrar en esta pagina.

Decir que mi nombre es Sandra y que escribo esto ya que necesito plasmar las ideas que surgen en mi cabeza con el objetivo de si alguien en el mundo desea leerlas y quizás compartirlas.

Bueno me dejo ya de presentaciones y deciros que mi objetivo es actualizar mínimo una vez por semana, pero intentare que sea más a menudo.

Un beso y un saludo a todas desde Tenerife!


	2. Inicios

Capitulo 1: Inicios.

15 de Septiembre de 2010

R:Hey Quinn! ¿Cómo estás? No he sabido de ti en todo el verano…

Ahí estaba ella, la única persona capaz de descentrar a Quinn de sus estudios, Rachel Berry, su compañera de piso, que en pocos meses se había convertido en su gran amiga, la única persona con la que Quinn realmente hablaba.

Q: Rachel! –Exclamo emocionada mientras le daba un gran abrazo- yo tampoco he sabido de ti en todo el verano asi que creo que prácticamente estamos en empate.

R: Pero eso es porque eres imposible de localizar, porque sino te hubiera llamado para contarte como lo estaba pasando.

Q: Ok ok, entendido, pero vamos a ordenar esto de una vez, que el casero debe de estar por llegar.

Se encontraban en el medio del salón del apartamento que ambas compartían, debido a la cercanía de sus facultades.

Quinn Fabray es una estudiante de medicina y biología, ya que debido a su alto coeficiente intelectual decidió cursar dos carreras al mismo tiempo. Es una persona callada, solitaria y pesimista, que cree que no es necesaria la interacción humana para sobrevivir, solo es necesario el contacto humano para aprender los unos de los otros, y una vez agotado el conocimiento, a buscar nuevas fuentes de aprendizaje, lo que viene siendo salir con otra gente.

Rachel Berry sin embargo es una estudiante de arte dramático, que se encuentra trabajando en teatros por la tarde, y estudiando por la mañana. Su gran sueño: llegar a estar en los mejores carteles de Broadway, y poder ser una leyenda. Es una persona extrovertida, alegre y cantarina. Siempre dispuesta a hacer nuevas amistades y siempre optimista de cara al futuro.

Y vosotros os preguntareis, ¿Cómo se pueden llevar bien dos personas tan diferentes?,

#FLASHBACK

1 de Septiembre de 2008

Q: ¿Hola es esta la recepción para formalizar una matrícula?

Quinn se encontraba en una especie de salón aparte de las facultades, en donde se encontraba una secretaria, que era la encargada de tratar los asuntos de las diferentes carreras , para poder tener a todos los alumnos controlados en un solo lugar.

X: No, es el parque de atracciones, ¿le gustaría subir a la noria primero?

Borde. Es lo primero que pensó Quinn al recibir la contestación de la secretaria, pero decidió pasar de largo la falta de respeto para terminar el papeleo de una vez, ya que no le resultaba agradable tener que interactuar con la gente por largos periodos de tiempo.

Q: Bien me gustaría entregar la multimatricula para la facultad de biología y para la de medicina.

X: Otra friki que se piensa pegar todo el día pegada a un cuaderno…

A Quinn no le dio tiempo a responder a la antipática mujer porque alguien se le adelantó:

R: Discúlpeme, ¿pero ha desayunado vinagre usted hoy a la mañana?

X: Disculpe señorita pero a usted nadie le ha dado vela en este entierro.

R: ¿Perdón? ¿Sabe usted con quien está hablando?

En ese momento la misteriosa chica dirige una mirada hacia Quinn y le pica un ojo, gesto el cual no llega a entender, hasta que saca un teléfono móvil, se lo pone en las manos y le dice lo siguiente:

R: Ayudante por favor, llama a mi tío Barack y dile que esta mujer ha sido borde y maleducada con ambas, que el seguro que consigue que quede de patitas en la calle!

Incredulidad. Esa era la palabra que definía la cara de la rubia en ese instante, y mas cuando la misteriosa morena seguía haciéndole gestos como para que siguiera con el plan, cualquiera que fuese, y fingiera una conversación telefónica.

Q: Ho…hola… se…señor Obama? Si, me encuentro con su… sobrina, si si exacto, esa misma, que estamos teniendo problemas en la recep… -No pudo proseguir hablando ya que sintió como una mano le arrebataba el teléfono.

X: Vale, vale lo siento señorita…?

Q: Fabray, Quinn Fabray, lo pone en los papeles.

X: Fabray, es cierto, y usted señorita…?

R: Berry, Rachel Berry, y ahora si no le importa dese prisa que tengo que coger un vuelo antes del almuerzo para ir a la casa blanca.

Rachel Berry. La rubia se quedo con el nombre de aquella chica que le había hecho vivir una de las situaciones más surrealistas que habría podido imaginar, y lo peor de todo es que aquella mujer malhumorada se creyó todo el cuento, ¿se podía ser más inocente? , pudiéndose o no, al final se alegro mucho de la patraña montada para poder salir de allí, ya que aún tenia que ir en busca de un piso para rentar.

Se encontraba saliendo del edificio cuando de repente sintió una mano que la detenia.

R: ¿ No piensas ni siquiera darme las gracias? Y ahí se encontraba otra vez, la persona que le había tratado como su ayudante pidiéndole las gracias por algo que les había favorecido a las dos. Pero si algo no sabia la morena es que Quinn nunca, nunca ha dado las gracias, y no estaba por la labor de empezar ese dia.

Q: ¿Perdona? ¿darte las gracias? Te recuerdo que las dos salimos beneficiadas.

R: Es verdad, pero como la idea fue mía, y yo invente y lleve a cabo el plan, tu obligación es darme las gracias.

Desde luego que todo lo que rodeaba a esa chica es surrealista, pensó Quinn.

Q: Mira no tengo tiempo de niñerías, que todavía tengo que buscar piso, transporte…

R: ¿Vas a buscar piso dices? Yo acabo de rentar uno y precisamente estoy buscando compañera. –le dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

Q: En tus sueños morocha, y ahora si me voy, espero que tengas suerte buscando compañera…(De verdad la necesitas, pensó para si misma)

#FIN FLASHBACK

Y asi fue como el destino quiso que Quinn Fabray por mucho que buscara no encontrara ningún lugar que se adecuara a sus expectativas, y como cuando lo encontró, el destino quiso que su compañera fuera la misma morena que le había "ayudado" con el registro.


End file.
